Kakashi's Obsession
by Kurosaki Nami
Summary: Kakashi keeps mysteriously petting something when no one is around, what is it? {UNEXPECTED CH. 2 UP!!!}
1. Kakashi's Obsession

I'm depressed. I need something to make happiness. ah, hai...   
  
On the spot, creation. Tick tock Clock-san...*rocks head back and forth*  
  
I don't own Naruto.  
  
~~*Kakashi's Obsession*~~  
  
It took two years for Kakashi to create it.   
  
He worked on it as much as possible, whenever free time was at hand.  
  
But he could not show it to anyone. He knew they would laugh. And question: What is that...thing?  
  
But to Kakashi. It was his beautiful. It was his life.  
  
Just 6 centimeters high, he kept it with him always.  
  
Even years and years after it was sculpted, he still had it.  
  
Often taking it out from the protection of his pocket, smiling happily while fingering along the uneven form of the tiny statue.  
  
Sometimes, people would catch him holding it. But he always had an excuse to conceal his secret.   
  
Until one day...   
  
The day Kakashi's loudest student, Naruto, during training one afternoon, (under Kakashi's orders he was to be practicing controlling his chakra, along with the others of team 7) got distracted, and caught Kakashi in the act, huddled, contently looking at something within his cupped hands. His eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Whatcha got there, sensei?" Naruto asked suddenly, peering at the clay figure.   
  
Kakashi looked flustered and startled, he fumbled with the object, nervously stashing it away in his pocket, and qucikly replying,  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Naruto eyed Kakashi suspiciously.   
  
"C'mon sensei! What is it? An action figure? Lemme see..."  
  
Naruto tried to obtain the "action figure" from Kakashi, fishing around in his pocket for a second, before Kakashi slapped his eager hands away.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke who up intil about second ago were absorbed in their training, looked over at Naruto who was still trying to excavate whatever was in Kakashi's pocket, while Kakashi continued to swat him away.  
  
"Naruto what ARE you doing?" Sakura yelled down to him from her post atop a tree branch. "Were supposed to be training!"  
  
Sasuke heaved an annoyed sigh.   
  
"Kakashi-sensei has something!!", he explained, "He keeps lookin' at it...he won't let me see it...", Naruto whined while jabbing at Kakashi's pocket, Kakashi still proding him away.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Idiot! That's just his stupid little book. You don't wanna see that! It's probably boring. Geez, Get back here!"  
  
"Nah, It's not the book," Naruto said, "...if it were I wouldn't care. I already read that thing from front to back...didn't really understand it though..."  
  
Kakashi twitched.   
  
Sasuke sighed again. "If he wants to see the damn...whatever it is, he's going at it all wrong. I'll save myself the annoyance and just get it myself...Sheesh, what an idiot." Sasuke thought.  
  
Kakashi was distracted with Naruto's clumsy fiddling and didn't notice Sasuke slip the figure out of his pocket with sly ease.  
  
Naruto and Kakashi went on with their keep away game, unaware there was nothing to keep away anymore.  
  
Sasuke stared at the two, and sweatdropped. "How can they both be so blockheaded?" he thought.  
  
Sakura realized Sasuke was on the ground and so she jumped down from the tree, strolled past the cloud of swarming dust that was Kakashi and Naruto, and walked up to Sasuke.   
  
"So, what is it?" she asked, looking at the stickly and rather formless little thing.  
  
"Looks kinda like, a human maybe..." Sasuke said, pointing out what seemed to be arms and legs.  
  
"Hey, yeah, sorta looks like it has a cute little forehead protector on, doesn't it!" Sakura remarked, noting the little ring of bulge around its irregular head.  
  
"Don't you think it kinda looks familiar?", Sakura questioned again. But Sasuke didn't acknowledge her.  
  
"And you can kinda see the Konoha symbol..." Sasuke spoke, "...it's backwards though, and kinda sketchy...see, right there?" Sasuke pointed the design out to the pink haired ninja.  
  
"Your right! Wow, Sasuke-kun! You have some eye! I would have never seen that!", she blushed.  
  
Sasuke frowned, annoyed.  
  
"Seen what, Sakura-chan??" Naruto asked, head sticking out of the dustball.  
  
"AH! It's Kakashi-sensei's action figure!", Naruto gasped, spotting the gray mass in Sasuke's hand.  
  
He popped out of the dust ball.   
  
Meanwhile, Kakashi continued to swat at the air. Then realized Naruto was gone, as well as his treasure!  
  
"GAHHHH!!!" Kakashi yelped, as he saw all three of his students poking and proding his beloved treasure.  
  
"HANDS OFF!!", Kakashi screamed, retrieving his treasure from the three, then he huddled up in a fetal position and began petting it.  
  
Naruto suddenly began laughing hysterically.   
  
They all stared at him. Kakashi even looked up from his petting.  
  
"What's so funny?", Sasuke asked.  
  
"That's a little model of...!!", Naruto continued to laugh. "Of!", and still he laughed.  
  
"OF WHO?!", His teammates yelled in unison.  
  
"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!!", Naruto answered, and continued laughing, he started rolling around on the dirt floor.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura looked confused.  
  
"How can you tell?" Sakura asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Kakashi looked peeved as Naruto bawled from laughter.  
  
Kakashi continued to stroke the figure madly. Over and over. You could just make out the words he told it while doing this:  
  
"It's ok my precious, *stroke stroke*, no one will ever touch your beauty again, *caress caress*, I will pamper you my darling, *chu chu*, MY LOVE! IRUKA-SAMA!!!!!!!! ONE DAY I WILL HAVE YOU FOR REAL!!!!!!! AHHAAAAAAA!!! AHHAAAAA!!!!"  
  
~A few months later, jounin, Hatake Kakashi, was taken to the Konoha Mental Instutution, after stealing all of Iruka's clothes, wearing them, trying to take pictures of Iruka in the nude (he accumulated enough pictures to make a three volume private book series, which he often read), and stalking him, picking up skin flakes Iruka left behind as he walked. Along with a list of other obsessive acts too horrible to repeat.~ 


	2. Iruka's Thoughts

This WAS supposed to be simply a short story.   
  
No second chapter or anything.   
  
But thanks to a review from Iceheart19, (which sparked ideas) we get to see Iruka's thoughts about Kakashi's...infatuation.  
  
So here it is, the sequel to Kakashi's Obession, Iruka's Thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor it's characters, Masashi Kishimoto does, so there.   
  
~~*Kakashi's Obsession: Chapter 2: Iruka's Thoughts*~~  
  
Iruka had always thought it was a bit odd how Kakashi seemed to...have some kind of liking for him.   
  
And despite the bizarreness of Kakashi's actions, like discovering the silver-haired man following him around more than often with a camera in hand, Iruka never gave it a second thought. He merely believed, it was nothing.   
  
That was, until he was approached one morning by his former students.   
  
Iruka was all alone that day, relaxing at the base of a behemoth, ancient looking willow tree, pondering where Kakashi had been recently. When, out of no where, sprung an ecstatic Naruto, followed by Sakura and Sasuke, who clearly seemed not as happy.  
  
"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! What a surprise to see you all!", Iruka remarked, smiling gleefully at the trio.   
  
He noted the apparent contrasted facial expressions amongst the fox boy and his fellow genin.  
  
Sasuke looked both bored and annoyed at once, Sakura looked cheerier than Sasuke, but still bitter in a scary way, and Naruto looked so damn happy Iruka wouldn't have been at all amazed if he pissed his pants right then and there.  
  
"HEY! HEY! Iruka-sensei!! Guess what happened?!!!" Naruto asked, grinning wildly.  
  
"What is it Naruto?" Iruka laughed, beaming at him.  
  
"Did you learn a new jutsu?"  
  
"NOPE!" Naruto shook his head. "It's about..." The boy paused, snickering.  
  
"It's about Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said plainly.  
  
Iruka looked confused.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei's in a nuthouse!" Naruto giggled.  
  
Iruka's heart dropped into his stomach.  
  
"Naruto! It's not a "nuthouse"! It's a MENTAL HOSPITAL!" Sakura barked angrily. Sasuke blew a tuft of hair out of his face cooly, and sighed. Sakura continued to explain about how it wasn't proper to call it a nuthouse, while her inner self yelled about wanting to beat Naruto senseless for calling Kakashi-sensei crazy.  
  
Iruka looked pale. Thoughts and memories buzzed through his mind. All he could think about was Kakashi, and if he was okay, and what had happened to him.   
  
Naruto's voice knocked Iruka back to his senses.   
  
The blonde-haired boy was explaining about Kakashi to Sakura, and all Iruka caught was the end his name being spoken.  
  
"Naruto. What happened to Kakashi." Iruka demanded sternly.  
  
Naruto looked confused at Iruka's seriousness, he thought Kakashi being a nutcase was hilarious, and continued on in that manner.  
  
"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, he had this clay little action figure in his pocket that looked like you..." Naruto started.  
  
'...well, it didn't really look like you though. I think he made it himself! And he kept petting it and kissing it, and kissing it.." Naruto said trying to keep a straight face, "then he just started laughing and laughing and yelling about how one day he would have the real you instead of that dumb little action figure you. Isn't that soo funny!?" Naruto snorted.  
  
Iruka looked almost like he would start crying, but he didn't.  
  
Naruto kept getting images of Kakashi petting the Iruka figure and started laughing.  
  
Iruka looked over to Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"Where is he?" he asked them.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke told Iruka where Kakashi was exactly and Iruka left running.  
  
Sasuke had a thoughtful look on his face; he glanced down at the ground.  
  
Sakura stared at Naruto who was rolling on the floor laughing, with utter disgust, then bopped him on the head.  
  
Iruka was sprinting like mad.   
  
His heart beat in his chest violently, and it was not from him running.   
  
The hospital was getting closer.   
  
Iruka could think of nothing except Kakashi.  
  
All the things he had shrugged off before, now seemed special to him.  
  
His memories of Kakashi were beautiful.  
  
Everytime he Kakashi smiled...  
  
All the times Iruka felt something weird whenever he saw Kakashi, and pushed it aside.  
  
Iruka felt so relieved.  
  
Butterflies swarmed in his stomach.   
  
He grinned just like Naruto had before, and set foot on the rural street of the hospital.  
  
**** Gahhh, I'm too tired to write more. If you guys like it enough, I'll continue the last chapter. But if not, we'll leave it as the magical "it's over but you know what's gonna happen next" kinda ending. Ja. **** 


End file.
